


First Job

by AUWriter1



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: bex is a proud mother, it's andi first job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUWriter1/pseuds/AUWriter1
Summary: Andi get's her first job.





	First Job

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been ached in my brain for awhile ever since I got my first job and I just had to write it.

_**A**_ ndi nervously entered the supermarket with her bag clutched tightly. She looked and turned to the employees only section, and settled herself down until it was time for her to punch in for her first day on the job. Every second she would check the time to see if the time had reach. Leaving her stuff in the employee room to go check if her supervisor was here, she walked to the guest care desk and asked the woman at the front desk if _'Anne was here'_. She was directed to the cafe where she saw Anne, her supervisor. Anne greeted her cheerfully and instructed her to go punch in even though she was a few minutes early. After punching in, she went back to the Cafe and saw Anne signing papers.

"I'm back"She smiled, excited for her training now.

Once Anne was done signing, she turned to Andi with a small grin"Okay I'm gonna start you on the basics. How to work the menu machine?, the drinks are listed in alphabetical order, so it will be easy to find the name of the drinks."She watched Anne scroll through the menu machine, she saw the varieties of drinks in alphabetical order and tried to process them.

For 40 minutes, Andi practiced on the Menu Machine, she started to get the hang of it but it was still confusing when costumers order a complicated drink she could not find on the menu. Her supervisor would ease her in when she was feeling under pressure. About an hour, her supervisor left and she was felt with one of the workers who was about her age. Andi followed her around, watching how she started the machines for the drinks, how to calculate the expiration date for the food items. It was a hard afternoon for Andi.

Arriving home from a long hour of work, Andi  was greeted with a warm hug by her mother, Bex.

"How was your first day at work sweetie?"Bex cooed with pride.

"It was good. Confusing..But good"Andi said, starting to think about how she was gonna work again tomorrow.

"Omg!my baby girl is finally working. I'm so proud!"Her mother clasped her hands together, smiling brightly.

"Mom! I'm not a baby any more. I'm seventeen, in a couple of months I'll be eighteen. An legal adult"Andi reminded. She didn't want to be treated like a baby anymore.

"I know, I know. Your growing up and taking on responsibilities. Sometimes it's hard to accept that your not a little girl anymore cause in my eyes your still my baby girl."Her mother reminded in a soothing voice"Now, go get ready for dinner"Her mother pushed her playfully. Andi giggled, making her way upstairs to her bedroom.


End file.
